Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.523$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.523 = \dfrac{52.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.523} = 52.3\%$ $52.3$ per hundred = $52.3$ per cent = $52.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.